Before the dawn Harry and Ginny songfiction
by Beth'sOfHerBroom
Summary: Beautiful song by Evanescene with beautiful memories. One shot song fiction


Before the dawn.

Harry & Ginny

_Lyrics in italics_

**Memories**

Everything else

'**C'mon Ginny; shhhh.' Harry whispers pulling Ginny along the corridor under the invisibility cloak. They sneak out through a secret enterance and streak through the dark night to the lake.**

**The giant squid's head breaks the surface at their approach and ducks back down again when it sees who is it. **

'**Harry why have you brought me here, it's way after midnight!' Ginny giggles sitting on the cloak and allowing Harry to pull her in to his embrace. He points to the sky and she follows where he points.**

'**Look at the moon, isn't it beautiful? Nowhere near as beautiful as the person in my arms though.' Harry smiles kissing Ginny's nose gently.**

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you, I am nothing more than to see you there. Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away; we'll be lost before the dawn…_

** During the day Harry and Ginny acted as if nothing happened between them, the midnight picnics, the precious moments spent together: all of it forgotten during the day until the night when they could sneak out together unaware of everyone else.**

_If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love, then let me never ever wake again._

Sitting on the worn rug in the shrieking shack Ginny sighs and leans against Harry as they read the Daily Prophet together. Out of nowhere the caterwauling charm goes off detecting an intruder.

Together they jump up from the rug and grab their brooms quickly from the hall, footsteps from downstairs and hissing voices get closer as Harry blasts the window open and they fly out together. His head full of worry, all he could focus on was getting Ginny away from the trouble: death eaters had been chasing them when they left the castle grounds, they used to spend their time flying together for hours but the shack seemed safer, oh how he had been wrong.

Ginny's mind was free from worry, she felt so safe with Harry she felt no need to fear. Unsure and uncaring she had no idea where Harry was leading her but she followed him anyway, full of trust.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away; we'll be lost before the dawn…_

The sun began to rise over the country and people we're starting to wake up. Surely back at the castle people we're noticing their absence but Ginny didn't worry, she just sat with Harry amidst the trees in a forest He said was near Essex. Hidden by charms they watched the animals of the forest drinking from the river.

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream. It's not real but it's ours_

'When we get back we will be in so much trouble.' Ginny sighs. 'Do we have to go back?'

'Sadly yes or there will be a huge search for us, tonight when it is safe we will fly back. But we can't sneak out any more after this.' Harry replies reluctantly.

'We'll need a cover story; how about I found a passage way out in the back of the statue and you came after me to persuade me to come back? They're less likely to be worried if they hear you came after me; always the hero.' Ginny suggests tracing her fingers lightly up his forearm.

'I'm only your hero, I love you.' Harry murmurs, pressing his lips to her hair lightly.

_Maybe tonight we'll fly so far away…_

Sitting on their brooms they kick off from the carpet of mossy green grass and leaves and fly under the cover of disillusion charms and the dark night. Leaving behind all of the memories they had shared together.

_We'll be lost before the dawn…_

The night swallows them and they fly through the darkness lost in thought. The sun begins to rise sending red streaking through the indigo as Harry and Ginny sneak back in to their beds.

**Lying on a blanket knitted by Molly Weasley Harry and Ginny marvel at the stars, their skin luminous in the moon's light. Stretched across Harry's torso she kisses his bare chest and listens to his heart thrumming in his ribcage.**

** He twists his fingers through her beautiful auburn hair and watches the clouds moving almost invisible against the night sky.**

Harry sighs remembering how those sacred moments will no longer be possible. Ron's snores cover Harry's gasping breaths as he tried to hold back gulping tears.

Ginny hides under her duvet with her pillows over her head crying silently knowing her relationship with Harry must end.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away; we'll be lost before the dawn._

**A/N I just had an idea to write this I hope you liked this song fiction, song 'before the dawn' by evanescence.**

**Comments please =]**


End file.
